


Shoot to Thrill

by UmbreonGurl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, no beta we die like your inting teammates, samira thinks being able to shoot a man is incredibly sexy, the way to samira's heart is through upgrading her weapons, two hot women bonding over gunfights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonGurl/pseuds/UmbreonGurl
Summary: Bilgewater hospitality isn’t known for being the best, but if anyone asked for her opinion, Samira would always give it a five star rating.
Relationships: Samira/Miss Sarah Fortune (League of Legends)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 126





	Shoot to Thrill

If anyone were to ever ask what Bilgewater is like, the typical answer they’d receive from most people is something along the lines of _shit._

It’s full of backstabbers and cutthroats, criminals and conmen. If you’re not careful, you’ll be served watered down booze, either laced with cyanide or something so low quality you’d wish it would be. With the constant threat of the mist and the horrors of the Shadow Isles, it’s not exactly a vacation destination.

Personally, Samira finds it endearing. From the time she arrives at the docks to the time she leaves town there’s never a dull moment, and the jobs there are always higher risk, higher reward. Bilgewater isn’t a resort, but as far as hospitality goes, she’d give it five stars, easy. 

If someone isn’t trying to kill you everywhere you go, stuff gets boring _real_ fast. Samira is never bored in Bilgewater, but some trips are more uninteresting than others. Her last job had a guarantee of a ten vs. one firefight, her current one only has a _possibility_ of it. Disappointing.

If she were to be perfectly honest, she’s tempted to start a brawl with the guy three seats down at the bar just to get her blood pumping a bit. It’s not like anyone would do anything if she did—they can’t stop her, the law in Bilgewater is virtually nonexistent and what little there is is laughable at best. Plus, if her memory is correct, he does have a decent sized bounty on his head, which means extra weapon upgrades when she gets back. For the right price, the warmasons are able to work some real magic with their tools. 

High command would likely be pleased about it too. Not about the fact she started another fight, no—she’s pretty sure that several of them would probably wish she was more subtle, but they know better to question her when she takes the jobs nobody else wants and gets them done well, quickly, and in style. She’s also pretty sure this guy has offed an operative or two before. No sympathy for enemies of the empire, or however the saying goes. 

Samira doesn’t particularly care. She’d likely do it even without any of those reasons—pirates always put up a good fight. It must be something in the water. Or the rum.

“You’re a long way from Noxus, Desert Rose.”

A man takes a seat next to her, staring straight forward, never once looking over. The gun on his hip is intricate, well-built and well-kept, the mark of an excellent craftsman. Nobody who doesn’t know how to shoot would carry a gun that nice.

Finally. Something interesting today.

Samira leans forward and places her elbow on the counter. “What can I say? I came looking for a little fun. Heard Bilgewater had a bit of a little gang war going on, and Noxus has been just so _quiet_ recently that I decided I needed a little vacation.”

“If you’re looking for some excursions, the captain would love to have a word with you.”

“I see my reputation precedes me.” Samira hums. “I don’t take orders from anyone, I’m sure you know. And the rare times I do, the person who gives them doesn’t live here.” She won’t lie, though, she is a bit intrigued. Her lips curl into a smile that shows far too many teeth. “If you make it worth my while, though, I may consider it. What’s in it for me?”

“I don’t know exactly what she’s going to offer myself, but the captain always compensates those she works with quite well. She seemed quite interested in making a deal.” The man shrugs. “You’ll have to talk it over with her, though, if you want the full details. She told me it’d be something you’d be well suited for—something… _exciting_.”

“I’m listening.” 

“Come to the old warehouse by the fishermen’s docks tomorrow after midnight if you’re interested. She’ll fill you in on the details.”

That sounds like a trap if she’s ever heard one. At best, there’s likely to be ten armed men waiting for her. At worst, twenty. Perfect.

Samira’s smile widens. “Tell the captain I look forward to seeing what she has to offer.”

Her current assignment can wait.

* * *

Samira loads her guns and sharpens her sword before making her way over. It simply wouldn’t do for a lady to not prepare properly for her date with death.

Bilgewater is bustling, even at night. If anything, that’s when it tends to come alive, when the sewer rats of the underbelly crawl out of their hiding places to sing their song and dance.

It means she gets a little appetizer of what’s to come before she even gets there, quickly and disappointingly easily dealing with a pickpocket who had thought it a bright idea to try to place one of his sticky little fingers on her guns. She’ll need to clean it later—he got his smudged fingerprints all over the barrel. (Truthfully, she could have avoided it if she had wanted to, but she was hoping he’d at least _try_ to make it somewhat of a challenge.)

The man from the bar greets her by the door, glancing at the sword strapped to her back and the guns on her hip with a small frown. He steps in front of her, blocking the entrance.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to leave the guns at the door.”

Samira flashes him a wide grin. “If you want them, you’ll have to take them from me.” It’s both a statement of fact and an invitation to try.

The man doesn’t budge, and Samira gets a rush of excitement at the taste of a brewing fight before a woman’s voice cuts in.

“She’s fine, Edward. I’d be a hypocrite if I asked her to leave her weapons at the door,” comes the call.

“But captain—” he protests, before he’s cut off.

“It’s fine, let her through. I invited her here, I’d be a poor host if she couldn’t even get through the door.”

With a frown, the man reluctantly steps aside. Samira sends him a wink as walks past him. 

The warehouse is dark and largely empty if not for the occasional hook hanging from the ceiling and a large table in the center, lit by the low flame of a few lanterns. There’s a few glasses and a bottle of rum as well, but It’s the woman who sits on the other end of the table that really catches Samira’s attention. 

Captain Fortune is everything her reputation says she is: confident, busty, and dangerous, with hair red as the flames of a burning ship. The twin pistols that lie in front of her on the table are intricate, blowing the craftsmanship of the weapon on the guard at the door out of the water. Samira wants to see them in action, but it wouldn’t do to be too hasty—she’d hate to ruin an opportunity for something interesting by biting at the bit.

“My apologies for Edward. He can be a bit cautious at times. It’s understandable given my usual company, however it’s a bit rude for a special guest.” Captain Fortune shrugs, crossing her legs.

“Not a problem, captain.” Samira smiles as she takes a seat. “I enjoy a challenge.”

“For you, it’s Sarah.” Resting her elbows on the table, she folds her hands together and briefly rests her chin above them. “If we’re to do business, it’s only fair we negotiate on equal terms.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Samira plucks one of her guns off her hip and puts it on the table in front of her, before drumming her fingers along the table. “Sarah, then.”

Sarah visibly eyes the gun, but doesn’t mention it. “Can I offer you a drink?” She gestures towards the bottle of rum. “It’s the best rum you can get in the area. I don’t settle for bad booze.”

Samira won’t lie, the offer is tempting. But the alcohol would dull the adrenaline running through her system, so she decides against it. “No thanks.”

“Your loss.” She shrugs. “You know, Samira, you have quite the reputation.”

Samira shrugs, leaning back and putting her arms behind her neck. “I’m sure I do. Is that what has you so interested in me, captain? Tales of grandeur and shootouts?” Samira revels in the small purse of lips she gets in response to the use of the title.

Sarah takes a small sip of rum. “No,” she admits. “It was the tales of your penchant for… what do you like to call it? _Spectacularly exciting_ jobs.”

“Mmm. I don’t deal in boring work.” She raises an eyebrow. “And I’m quite selective.” 

“I’m aware. The Noxians have a tight grip on you.” She muses. “A shame. I could use someone like you.”

Samira grins, wide and predatory. “Make it worth my while and High Command never has to know. So long as what you’re looking for isn’t treason, I’m open to negotiations.”

The smile that Captain Fortune gives in return matches Samira’s own. “Then I’m sure we can come to a suitable agreement. Tell me, how do you feel about a good old-fashioned raid?”

Samira lets her hands fall down and leans forward, interested. “Sounds like a good time, but what do I get out of it? I’m afraid a good time alone isn’t convincing enough.”

“My mother was an unrivaled weapons craftsman. The Noxians know their armor, but when it comes to guns… that’s Bilgewater’s area of expertise.” She sends a glance towards Samira’s guns. “I still dabble in the craft—help me out, and I can help you out. I’m aware money isn’t enough to convince you, so I won’t bother offering that, but I bet I could tune up your gun, give it a few more nasty tricks.” She takes another sip of rum, eyeing Samira calculatingly from across the table. “Help me out enough, and I could even get a new one for you—custom made.”

Sarah Fortune certainly did her research, it seems. It’s a good offer. A little too good, if Samira were to be honest. Offers like that always come with a catch. That’s the fun part.

“My, my, you know how to get a girl’s attention, don’t you? Please, do tell me more.”

* * *

The job turns out to be just as good as she’d hoped—if not better. There’s nothing like a good firefight to get Samira’s blood pumping.

Samira normally prefers working alone, but honestly? This time, she’s not sure that she minds. It might be the adrenaline talking, but watching Sarah Fortune dole out bullets like a well-oiled machine from behind an overturned table might be one of the hottest things she’s ever seen in her life.

“You’re a pretty good shot, you know,” Samira says, as she vaults over the table and shoots a bullet right into the head of one of the men who had been shooting at them. “But I’m better.”

Sarah huffs, getting up from behind the cover of the table and firing two shots off herself. Both ring true, and another enemy falls to the floor.

“You’re a pretty good shot yourself,” she says, “but better? I don’t think so. Not all of us have a death wish and jump out from behind cover to hit their targets.”

“Life’s no fun if you don’t have a death wish,” Samira counters, quickly bringing up her sword to block a bullet headed Sarah’s way. She receives a small, grateful nod in response, before the assailant falls to the ground with another blast of twin pistols. 

“I suppose things would get rather boring, wouldn’t they?” She says, with a small smirk. “Let’s make a bet. You take down more of ‘em than I do, and you win.”

“And if I lose?” Samira asks, rushing forward to slash down another assailant. 

“We can figure out the details later,” Sarah calls in response, over the ring of gunfire and yelling. “We have—” She pauses to duck out of the way with a small grunt. “—some more important things to worry about at the current moment, I believe.”

It’s a risky bet to take, not knowing the terms. 

“Sounds good to me,” Samira calls back, with a cackle. “You’re on. We counting the ones we already got?”

“You decide,” comes the response.

“Oh, I get to choose? How kind of you, Captain Fortune, you sure know how to make a lady swoon.” Slowly, as more and more men make their way around them, they find themselves surrounded. Pressed back to back, Samira smirks. “Let’s count the ones we already got. Currently, I’m winning, so you’ll have a bit to catch up.”

“That won’t be an issue.” Sarah flips a small lever on each of her guns. “Fortune favors the brave.”

With that, the echo of bullets firing is almost deafening, and Sarah Fortune turns into the equivalent of a human machine gun. Samira takes back her earlier thought— _this_ is definitely the hottest thing she’s ever seen. 

“Good thing I’m lucky, then,” Samira says, as she raises her own guns—and with that, she’s off, spinning to the rhythm of pounding gunshots and a chorus of yelling.

The rest of the fight is a blur, and by the time Samira even realizes it’s over, the floor is covered in bodies and her sword is covered in blood. Her heartbeat is loud in her ears, still ringing with phantom echoes of explosions. What she does know is that she definitely won their bet.

“I think I win,” she says, with heaving breath. “What’s my reward?”

“I believe you did, yes,” Sarah admits, holstering her pistols, approaching with the clack of boots on wood. A hand reaches up to pat at Samira’s cheek affectionately for a brief moment before Sarah makes her way past and squats down to rifle through the pockets of one of the men they had downed.

Samira is honestly so taken aback at the action that it takes her a moment to process it.

“I suppose I’ll have to make it worth your while.” Finding a small, folded piece of paper, Sarah unfolds it and reads it with a small frown before shoving it in her pocket. “Let’s grab a drink, and then we can discuss your rewards, yes?”

“That sounds good to me,” says Samira, with a grin.

“I do think that your guns could use a firing speed upgrade, though, for sure.”

She’s not quite bold enough to say she’s in love at first sight, but Samira knows she’s definitely going to have to make some more trips to Bilgewater in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lol I wrote this in one day half out of spite and half for my homie who loves Samira :^) I think she and mf should kiss
> 
> For snippets, updates on what I'm working on, and a shit ton of art retweets, feel free to check out my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/UmbreonGurl)


End file.
